15 minutes late
by vampire.lover458
Summary: William Herondale shows up 15 minutes late to Tessa and Jem's wedding with a Starbucks. One-shot joke.


William Herondale pushed his frantic hands through his black hair. No matter what he had tried he just couldn't seem to keep his hands from shaking. They were starting to drive him crazy; whenever he grabbed something his jittery hands would allow it to slip between his fingertips. By the angel, would they ever stop?

Will paused, taking in a deep breath and then breathing out hoping that would help but instead he choked on the air. Coughing, he sat down on his bed, almost sinking inside the mattress. He hoped it would've done that, swallowed him whole.

"Stop it." His voice came out as raspy and gurgled.

Will couldn't believe this was actually happening. He had dreaded this days, weeks, months. He had hoped it would've never happened but every time he thought about it he felt like he was being punched in the face by guilt. Will would rather be facing a demon then going to the wedding.

He could really use an alcohol beverage now, except he couldn't do that to Jem. Turn up drunk to his wedding…to Tessa. He gulped and took another deep breath; feeling like he was going to throw up his morning breakfast— which he had eaten upstairs to avoid Jem— all over the floor. If he couldn't drink alcohol then he would stick to drowning himself with caffeine.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door causing him to jump five feet of the floor. "Come in." He mumbled and the wooden door opened.

Jem was standing in the doorway, he was wearing a white shirt and white and golden waistcoat, with black trousers. His silver hair slightly damp from a wash, and he too looked nervous but a happy kind of nervous. He almost seemed to glow with joy.

"You…" Will cleared his throat before starting again. "Are you ok, Jem?" He asked, his voice not sounding as shaky as before.

Jem came into the room and closed the door behind him, his hands shaking either from excitement or nerves.

"I can not believe this is happening. I would never had imagined I would've gotten married." He said with a small smile on his face; silver fringe falling into his silver eyes.

"I always believed you would one day." Will said truthfully. He really did believe that. Jem was so kind and deserved Tessa in every way. From the very start Jem had treated Tessa right unlike him. Yes, Will did wish he could turn back time and be nicer to Tessa but it wasn't his fault but the demon's. Small amounts of anger washed through him.

"Did you truly?" Jem looked up at him with his head tilted.

"I swear on the angel." Will walked towards Jem and patted him on his cheek like a loving brother would.

"Thank you," Jem whispered to him with a loving smile. Quickly Jem pulled away and pulled out a piece of cloth. "Here, the best man has to match the groom." He chuckled slightly and pressed the cloth into Will's hand. It was a silk black neck-tie.

"Of course." Will laughed.

"I need to go finish getting myself dressed." Jem informed him before leaving the room.

Will sighed. How could he ever be angry at Jem? Jem deserved this happiness and Will would just have to step aside and be a man. He could find another girl, even though his heart was shouting no. He loved Jem dearly; he wouldn't let his dull mood upset his day.

Will looked out his bedroom window…If he was going to do this then he needed coffee…Starbucks. Starbucks was a new improvement they now had in London, they sold the best coffee he had ever tasted.

He sighed. Let's do this.

20 minutes later Will stood outside Starbucks. A small building with freshly painted green walls that made it stick out like a sore thumb in all this ugly brown. Small tables sat outside the shop, which he found was rather pointless because no one ever sat outside. At least there were tables inside.

Will pushed on the door; a small bell chimed above his head and he was greeted by the strong scent of coffee and chocolate. It wasn't busy today, the only people in here were Maggie (the woman at the counter) and an old man.

"Will! By dear boy! How are ya, darling?" Maggie yelled him with a cheery voice, her smile lighting up her whole face. Maggie was 5 years older than him, with golden blonde locks that flowed to her bottom and goldish skin with blushing cheeks. Her eyes were a warm brown that always invited him with kindness.

Will walked towards the counter and put on a fake smile even though he felt like he was going to be sick. "Morning, Maggie." He gave her a small nod.

"What can I get cha?" She asked; never losing the cheerfulness in her voice.

"I'll have one of your espresso beverages please. Make it black, no sugar."

"Strong?" Like always.

"Please."

"To go or stay? From the way ya dressed I'd say to go. Correct?" She raised a blonde eyebrow.

Will nodded his head. "Correct."

10 minutes later he had his Starbucks in his hand inside a strange cup with a plastic lid to stop it from spilling over the edges. "Thanks Maggie."

"No problem, mate."

Will left instantly, not wanting to be late. He dodged the people around him, preventing him from spilling the warm drink. He sipped it slowly; scolding his tongue just like he wanted. Half way through the beverage (and without having to throw it back up), Will checked his watch, the glass slightly fogged up.

Will squinted his eyes to be able to see the hands on the clock. It was….By the angel! He was 10 minutes late! He had no choice but to start running, his used-to-be shiny shoes slapping the mud. Everyone was going to kill him! Jem would be upset; Tessa would look up at him with slight disappointment and then everyone would blame him for ruining Jem and Tessa's day.

He knocked into a couple of people, not that he cared, he needed to get to the church before it was too late. His breathing became ragged and rushed and he was sure he had split most of what was left in his Starbucks.

Almost there! Thank god the church was close to the Starbucks. 3 Minutes later he finally arrived. He spotted Tessa standing by the entrance, waiting to walk in. Had they waited for him?

Tessa looked up at him; Will lost his breath the next instant. She looked beautiful, like she always did but somehow she almost looked even more beautiful, if that was even possible. Her dressed was gold and looked perfect on her. Tessa raised her eyebrow at him.

"Where have you been?!" She yelled-whispered at him.

Not knowing how to reply, he lifted up his Starbucks…which was no longer in his hands! He must've dropped it while running. "I went to get a Starbucks." He shrugged even though his heart was pounding like it was about to jump out his chest. He hoped Jem wouldn't be angry.

"I do not believe that easy, Will." She frowned at him. "Be glad that Jem lets you of to easily." She turned away from him.

_This was it then._ Or so he thought.


End file.
